Lies Untold
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Sequel to Secrets. Seven years after moving to Russia to escape the danger in Port Charles, JaSam, Carly, Clauson, Scrubs, Nikolas, Brenda, Skye, JoMax, and Lante feel like it may finally be time to go back home. But will it be that easy? And what about their children?


_*Sequel to Secrets. Takes place seven years after. Kristina woke up four years after Secrets ended. _

**The Original Kids:**

Sofia Avery Makayla Morgan- Age 12. The daughter of Sam and Jason. After DJ's birth, she was a lot more accepting of having siblings. She spends most of her time with Ava and Emma. She has brown hair and blue eyes.

Haven Jane "Ava" Spencer- Age 12. The daughter of Carly and Jax. She hasn't seen her father since she was five years old, which caused her to rebel against everything that reminded her of him. She changed her last name to Spencer and insists on being called Ava since Jax was the one that named her Haven. She has dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake- Age 12. The daughter of Robin and Patrick. She is already set on becoming a doctor. She is sweet, but easily persuaded. Sofia and Ava's plans usually end up getting her in trouble. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and dimples.

Jacob Martin "Jake" Morgan- Age 12. The son of Elizabeth and Lucky; adopted by Sam and Jason. He has a huge crush on Emma and is a daredevil, taking after his adoptive parents' behavior. He and Alec usually cause trouble together. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Aleksander Matthew "Alec" Barrett- Age 12. The son of Brenda. He is arrogant and always wants to prove his talents, mostly involving sports. He loves Sofia, who barely pays attention to him. He and Jake are always causing trouble together. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

Cameron Steven "Cam" Morgan- Age 13. The son of Elizabeth and Zander; adopted by Sam and Jason. He still can remember Lucky and Elizabeth, but doesn't know about their role in everything that happened seven years ago. He is close to Spencer and likes Lila Rae. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes.

Spencer Nikolai Cassadine- Age 13. The son of Nikolas and Courtney. He has loosened up a bit from the influence of the other kids. He is around Cam and Lila Rae most of the time. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

Lila Rae Alcazar- Age 13. The daughter of Skye and Lorenzo. She is pretty even tempered and sweet, though she can be persuaded to help Cam and Spencer when they are doing something they aren't allowed to do. She and the boys have a habit of sneaking out of the house, even though they know they aren't allowed. She has reddish-brown hair and blue eyes.

Daniel Jason "DJ" Morgan- Age 7. The son of Sam and Jason. He is a huge troublemaker, mostly because he idolizes Jake. Micah and Dominic are usually pulled into his schemes and they enjoy causing chaos around the house. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

Dominic John Corinthos- Age 7. The son of Claudia and Sonny. He is much closer to Claudia than Sonny and considers Molly to be like his older sister since she was around so much when he was little. He, Micah, and DJ are always together. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

Micah Zane Corinthos-Davis- Age 7. The son of Kristina and Kiefer. He has dyslexia, which the doctors think may have been a result of his premature birth. Even though he loves his mother, he usually goes to Sam or Claudia since they raised him until he was four. He is close to Dominic and DJ. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

Miley Elisabeth "Libby" Falconeri- Age 8. The adoptive daughter of Lulu and Dante. She was legally adopted by Dante and Lulu on her first birthday and no one knows about her biological family. She is usually around Micah, Dominic, and DJ, but ditches them when they are doing one of their many schemes, and also hangs out with Rory. She has blonde hair and brown eyes.

Emory Faith "Rory" Corinthos- Age 10. The daughter of Ashley; adopted by Michael. She prefers to be called Rory and is usually pretty obedient, but sometimes gets in moods where she won't listen to anyone. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Molly Elizabeth Lansing- Age 19. The daughter of Alexis and Ric. She is in law school at Alexis's insistence, but really wants to be an author. She has a boyfriend named Nico who is a good, Russian boy that her family approves of. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

Morgan Stone Corinthos- Age 20. The son of Carly and Sonny. He is in college for business, but isn't really sure what he wants to do. He has a girlfriend named Alicia that his mother hates, but everyone else loves. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

Michael Morgan Corinthos- Age 26. The son of Carly and AJ; adopted by Sonny. After waking up from his coma, he had a new perspective on life. He married Ashley, adopted Emory, and went to college for business. Now, he has a job at Cassadine Industries. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Ashley Faith Corinthos- Age 26. After Michael woke up from his coma, they got married and he adopted her daughter. She went to college to become a teacher and now homeschools the kids. She has brown hair and green eyes.

Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis- Age 24. The daughter of Sonny and Alexis. She woke up from her coma four years after Secrets ended. By then, her son already knew who she was, but they had some issues. She is trying to be a good mother, but feels bad when her son turns to her sister or stepmother instead of her. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

**The New Kids:**

Isabella Emily Morgan- Age 5. The daughter of Sam and Jason. She was born two years after Secrets ended. Sam's pregnancy with her was pretty easy and she spent most of the time resting. They were thrilled to find out that it was another girl, especially Sofia. She looks up to her older sister more than anyone. She is best friends with Clay, Addie, Josslyn, and Maggie. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

Josslyn Mackenzie Spencer- Age 5. The daughter of Carly. She was born two years after Secrets. No one, besides Carly and Sam, know who her father is. She is sassy and exactly like her mother. Her best friends are Isabella, Addie, Clay, and Maggie. She has curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

Adrienne Samantha "Addie" Corinthos- Age 5. The daughter of Claudia and Sonny. She was born two years after Secrets. Her parents were thrilled to have a daughter after Dominic. She looks up to her older brother and is closest to him out of her siblings. She is best friends with Josslyn, Isabella, Clay, and Maggie. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and dimples.

Maggie Georgia Zacchara- Age 5. The daughter of Maxie and Johnny. She was born two years after Secrets ended. Her parents were initially afraid of raising a child, but quickly stepped up and they now love her more than anything. She is best friends with Isabella, Josslyn, Addie, and Clay. She has curly brown hair and blue eyes.

Clayton Lucas "Clay" Cassadine- Age 5. The son of Brenda and Nikolas. He was born two years after Secrets. After finally letting Molly set them up, Brenda and Nikolas had a good time and started dating, and then Clay was born a year later. He is best friends with Isabella, Josslyn, Addie, and Maggie. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

Michael Morgan "Mikey" Corinthos IV- Age 3. The son of Ashley and Michael. He was born four years after Secrets ended. The two of them were happy to find out they were having a baby after they lost what would have been their first biological child in the accident that put Michael and Rory in a coma. He plays with Noah and Lola. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Laura Olivia "Lola" Falconeri- Age 3. The daughter of Lulu and Dante. She was born four years after Secrets. Her parents didn't plan her, but they were happy she was born, especially Dante. She is Daddy's little girl. She is best friends with Noah and Mikey. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Noah Robert Scorpio-Drake- Age 3. The son of Robin and Patrick. He was born four years after Secrets. They hadn't been planning on any more kids, but when Emma begged for a brother or sister, they conceived Noah through in-vitro fertilization. He plays with Lola and Mikey. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and dimples.

**The sequel will only be written if there is some interest shown. Please review. **


End file.
